un dia en hetaliandia
by deby-sama
Summary: gracias a un insistente y necio estadounidense ahora un grupo de naciones están en un parque de diversiones ¿pasara algo entre ellos? mal summary primer fanfic


**Nota: **los personajes de hetalia no son míos, si fuera así ya seria gore :3

**Parejas: **spamano, usuk, pruhun, y un poco de ruchi y gerita

_-ALEMANIAAAAAAAAAA-gritaba un Italiano mientras daba vueltas y vueltas.

-tranquilo ya acabara- fue lo único que pudo decir-

Efectivamente nuestras naciones, los gemelos Italia , Inglaterra, Alemania, Prusia, España, Rusia, china, y hungria, estaban en un parque de diversiones, ¿Por qué?, por la ocurrencia de un estadounidense muy testarudo, pero bueno ya que todos no tenían nada más que hacer, así que fueron allí, Italia vio un juego que parecía infantil, pero quién lo diría esta ahora estaba aterrorizado y por alguna razón Alemania no lo acompaño.

-ve~ que miedo- dijo lamentándose a el mismo.

-la próxima asegúrate de ir a uno que realmente sea infantil- dijo serio-como siempre-

-esta bien- respondió, y en ese momento vio algo interesante- ve~ Alemania entremos allí- señalo una casa embrujada-

-no Italia lo más seguro es que te asustes y traumes- respondió, el no notaba la disección del italiano en ese momento, ¿es que acoso no nota una indirecta?.

-ve~ solo me dio miedo porque no me acompañaste, por favore, si?- suplico.

Suspiro profundo- está bien pero no quiero que llores después.

_Mientras tanto._

Un CHI-NO* y una húngara pasean por el parque sin saber qué hacer.

-oye, no hay nada aquí que no de vueltas o que te ponga a mil pies de altura, aru-dijo china algo molesto por no saber en que subirse.

-bueno..-hablo mientras miraba con el alrededor-que tal el túnel del amor.-

-bueno ya que, aru..-

Ambos se pusieron en la mismo fila-por que no se separaban por genero, solo por una pared de concreto- y esperaron a su turno.

_Mientras que en el otro lado._

-ja ja ja espero que me toque una bien buena- dijo una "awesome" albino en la otra fila.

-eso no importa, solo espero terminar para ir a la montaña rusa—dijo un ojivioleta detrás de este.

- si, si claro—respondo simple.

Bueno la fila avanzo y copo a copo las dos parejas se acercaron.

-que sea buena, que sea buena—susurro para el, pero luego vio, para su sorpresa vio a la castaña—POR QUE LA MARIMACHO?!- grito

-oh ya calla, que esto no me gusta mas que a ti- le dijo con una vena que le salía en la frente.

-rusia aru?- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba sumamente sorprendido.

-oh china, que curioso no?- la verdad, es que el ya lo sabía y por eso acepto ir con Prusia a eso aburrido juego.

El juego comenzó, Prusia y hungria solo se gritaron el uno al otro –nada nuevo- hasta el final, pero en cambio Rusia y china la pasaron de maravilla.

-que desperdicio de tiempo—de quejo el albino.

-no me digas—hablo sarcástica la húngara.

-bueno ahora vayamos todos a la montaña rusa- dijo emocionado.

-todos? —pregunto algo confundida, bueno ella solo estaba con china no?.

- si será divertido ir allá hungria, si vamos- le dijo con unos ojos de cachorro suplicon.

Ella solo acepto – pues que mas- y fueron a la montaña rusa, claro que no los únicos, también mucha gente pensó como ellos y al final los cuatro terminaron en el mismo carril –ovio Rusia y china atrás y hungria y el albino adelante-

-y-ya.. comenzó e-el juego?-dijo muy nerviosa y asustada.

-que?, acaso te da miedo- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-q-que?, no-mintió

El juego comenzó.

-HAAAAAA—la húngara estaba aterrada, tanto que se aferro al albino, este no izo nada y no porque su cabeza estuviese en su pecho, si no porque le gustaba eso.

El juego se detuvo y la castaña aun estaba asustada, pero no abrasada al albino, se sentó en una banca y se tranquilizo.

-oye, espero que no te moleste pero quiero ir a un juego con Rusia, solo nosotros si?—dijo china algo nervioso.

-oh, entiendo—dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le susurraba – pero avísame si se ponen serios, para grabarlos en sus mementos privados en las reuniones—hablo con tu típico tono fujoshi.

- ha, no digas eso—le contesto con un gran sonroja miento en su cara, ella solo rio, y se fueron de allí.

Ella y el albino se quedaron solo sentados en la banca, cada minuto que pasaba parecían horas y nada pasaba, hasta que el albino por fin hablo.

-o-oye he.. Quiero decirte algo- dijo con un tono nervioso y un leve ¿carmín en la cara?

-habla ya—

-bueno se que, tal vez, te reirás de mi ,pero, no importa, soy muy awesome como para que me importe, pero—se le izo un nudo es la garganta- desde.. Hace tiempo..-tomo aire y finalmente dijo—me gustas.

- q-que?—no sabia que decir, bueno hubo un tiempo cuando era mas joven y todavía algo masculina en que le atrajo pero ahora, ¿Qué pensaba de el?.

-b-bueno me voy por algo de tomar—dijo y se fue casi corriendo dejando a la chica con unas mejillas sonrojadas y confusa, ¿ahora que?.

_Mientras en otra parte._

-ja ja ja Inglaterra eras tan delicado—se burlo el de lentes, mientras que el otro vomitaba en un basurero.

- ho ya cállate, que es tu culpa, zopenco—dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca.

- ya, ya que tal si vamos a uno mas troquilo?—

-Mas troquilo?—pregunto—como cual genio?—hablo sarcástico.

-la rueda de la fortuna—dijo mientras señalaba dicho juego.

- ya que—entonces se subió con el, pero, ¿por que la rueda de la fortuna?, pudo molestarlo y subirse a cual quisiera, pero no, eligió subirse a uno más aburrido.

Una vez que subieron-después de una fila que pareció de más de 6 horas- el británico noto el muy, MUY, inusual nerviosismo del estadounidense.

-estas bien?—pregunto normal.

-s-si .. es solo.. que yo—no sabía como decirlo era simplemente imposible para el-aunque fuera un "héroe"- tomo aire y suspiro—es que siempre he querido decirte que.. que, te amo—

-…-el ojiverde no tenia palabras, ante los ojos de cualquiera, se podía saber que sería rechazado, pero no—bueno.. en tal caso.—tan solo eso dejo confundido al de anteojos, ¿Qué quera decir?.

El ingles se acerco al otro rápidamente, y así depositando y dulce beso en sus labios, y de igual manera el otro se lo devolvió, pero con uno mucho mas apasionado.

-esto significa que tu también..—trato decir pero fue interrumpido.

-calla y segamos en lo que estábamos—respondió y así siguieron, y si no fuera porque estaban en un sitio publico ya estarían en quito nivel.

_Mientras tanto._

-BASTARDO DIJE QUE NO!—grito un muy enojado italiano en medio del parque.

- vamos romano solo unas vez—dijo muy dulce el español señalando un juego llamado tasitas rodantes.

- no, todo el maldito día hemos subido a donde tu quiere, y acabo de comer—hablo mientras le deba la espalda al otro.

-esta bien—dijo diseccionado y luego observa algo—oye romano—

- ahora que?—

- y la casa de espejos—dijo mientras señalaba dicho juego.

-bueno—respondió aun molesto.

Los dos entraron solos al juego, y mas que una casa de espejos parecía una casa embrujada, romano estaba asustado detrás de España, y el por su parte, estaba feliz.

-mejor ya vayámonos—hablo muy asustado romano.

-ya casi si?—respondió, y en ese momento ambos-por mi magia ja ja- calleron al piso romano enzima del español casi besándolo, lo que por un rápido movimiento departe de el así fue—ha r-romano.. tu—

-calla bastardo que ya no aguanto—dijo con cierto enojo y volvió besar con violencia y pación a su ex-jefe, mientras lo tocaba en por todas partes con lujuria, piernas, torso, pecho, brazos y su-. Bueno para llegar al grano, al final-y por fortuna para ellos- nadie oyó sus gemidos y gritos en su gran acto.

_**bueno ya termine mi primer fanfic, que les pareció?, Muy suave y debí ponerle mas lemon no?, pero bueno será para la próxima ya. Ha y por lo de CHI-NO es que me gusta hola soy german y no me resiste a escribirla si XD**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Comentarios?, o criticas?.**


End file.
